Katie and Oliver Moments
by BuzzCat
Summary: This is just a collection of moments between Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. They aren't meant to be in any particular order, so don't get confused it goes from one thing to something completely different. Enjoy! Rated for safety.
1. Telling Oliver

Katie hugged her knees to her chest. It was a warm day, one of the few at Hogwarts. She sat beneath a tree, watching younger years play. Some read, some studied, and some just played. The Weasley twins were off goofing around by the lake. But the happiness hadn't quite reached Katie. To her, the day should be overcast with tension in the air. She had something to tell her boyfriend, and she really wasn't sure what he would do.

As if summoned by her thoughts, Oliver Wood plopped down beside her. She leaned onto his shoulder, and he put his arm around her shoulders. Katie whispered,

"Oliver..." He looked at her, a 'go on' expression on his face. Katie took a deep breath,

"Oliver, I really don't know how to say this." She sighed

"What?"

"I just told you that I don't know how to bring it up, how can I tell you?" They laughed, Katie a little nervously.

"Seriously though, Kates. Just tell me as bluntly as you can and I'll—"

"I'm pregnant." The words almost flew from her mouth. Oliver was speechless. Katie stared down at her knees. Oliver tightened his hold on her shoulders, bringing her closer to him. Katie leaned into his side, crying. He brought his other hand around to pat her back as he whispered,

"Wow… You're having a baby. Wait, _we're_ having a baby." Katie nodded into his shoulder as her tears slowly disappeared. He gently brought her face out of its hiding place, using his thumb to wipe away the remaining tears. Katie sniffed, hopelessness filling her face. Oliver gave her a small smile, which she returned, thought slightly wetter. He cupped her cheek in his hand and said quietly,

"Hey. We're having a baby! A beautiful baby with a wonderful mother, not a half bad father, and a love for Quidditch." Katie laughed at the last bit. Oliver's grin widened as he said,

"There we go. At last a laugh out of my mother-to-be." Katie kissed him, and he happily responded. When they pulled apart, Oliver smiled before his face turned to one of pure horror. Katie frowned,

"What is it?"

"You can't play Quidditch now."

"Nonsense! I'll play until I start to show, and by that time we'll be out of school."

"Katie…"

"Oliver, it's fine. I checked a book and that's what it said."

"Fine, but I'm double checking that."

"You worry too much!"

"When the future Starter for Puddlemere United is concerned, I am. And it makes perfect sense." Said Oliver. Katie laughed,

"I love you."

"Well I'd hope so!" They kissed again, and any fears about Oliver's reaction disappeared. He wasn't going anywhere.


	2. A Photoshoot

Katie's eyes gazed back into Oliver's. His arms were wrapped around her waist, making them look literally joined at the hip. A camera flashed and a man shouted, "Great! Kathryn, just lean in a little closer. Oliver, hold her tighter! Even I could break out of that!" Katie laughed as Oliver rolled his eyes. She whispered,

"Just a little bit longer, then he'll leave. Did you really think that if you were a cover article, they wouldn't need our picture?" Oliver sighed and said,

"It didn't cross my mind." Katie grinned again and whispered,

"Imagine how bad it will be when you become a father." Oliver grinned and kissed her. Just then, the photographer snapped the camera, immortalizing their kiss. He looked up and said,

"Perfect! That should be good! Thank you very much Oliver, Kathryn." Katie smiled. As soon as the photographer was out the door, Oliver had Katie pressed against the wall, kissing her fiercely.

"Oliver! The man is barely out the door; do you really think he won't set up some cameras before he leaves?" Oliver leapt back from her, racing to the windows to check. The man was gone, and not a single camera in sight. Oliver turned back and said,

"Katie… I've been holding you for the past hour, thinking about what I would do to you when we finished…"

"Well you can't do any of that unless you catch me!" She took off, racing from room to room in their big house. Oliver followed, easily catching her. Katie tried to wriggle free, but no such thing was possible when dealing with a lustful Oliver Wood. Oliver did everything he had thought up and more, Katie enjoying every minute of it.


End file.
